digital_3d_campusfandomcom-20200216-history
B Block model and Texture
Here you will find all the relevant information for the B Block model and texture Production of the B Block model: For my models I made them around the information that was given to me in the client brief and my own evaluation of the client brief, which was to design models for an architectural visualisation of the 2016 Fareham College campus. For the B Block model I used some simple and some more advanced techniques to make the model. First of all I made a plane and put the floor plan for the floor that I was building (as a texture) so that I had an idea of what the finished product should look like, the sketches I did also helped with this, next I would make a cube polygon primitive and make the cube the shape of the room according to the floor plan texture, then I give the cube its height, after that comes the more advanced part of the model, to make the doors for the rooms I had to use the interactive split tool to cut a rectangle in the front facing wall of the room, then I would extrude it out and cut out the front face so that when the door model is put in it fits correctly. For the next step I would go around to where the windows are in the room and use the interactive split tool to make the bottom ledge of the window, I would then cut out the face above that and place the window model inside, making sure that the top and bottom of the window fitted perfectly with the top and bottom of the room , then I duplicated the window as many times as I needed to fill up the room. Finally I repeated the process until I made every room in all three floors of B Block. For the texture of B Block I will be using a 512px/512px texture as that gives me the best compromise between texture resolution and memory usage from the in game engine that I can get for a sqaure texture. I don't have to worry about copyright as there are no logos on the B Block building so I will just texture it the colour of the walls/ceiling/floor etc. and due to the simple nature of these textures I have the time to make them myself in photoshop so I know they will be of the best quality possible. Another reason for using the 512px/512px texture is that due to the fact it doesn't need to have a very detailed texture, this is due to a lot of the building being obstructed or being high up off the floor the player isn't going to be near enough for me to be able to justify using a texture above 512px/512px, I can get away with using a low res texture to boost the load time of the object as this is going to be a massive object. The reason I have considered all of these issues is because of my analysis of the project brief. (Click here for the brief analysis) Sketches These are my initial sketch ideas, I also chose to include the floor plans I was provided with for this particular model. Evaluation of the 3D model and planning process: Here I am going to evaluate, in two separate sections, how I planned and then made the model in accordance to the plan and the real buidling: Planning process of B Block: To start off with i'm going to look at the ideas generation process behind B Block. When it came to ideas generation there wasn't much to be done, as the project was an architecural visualisation of the 2016 Fareham College campus I couldn't really change how one of the main buildings looked because it already existed, so to speak, my job was to take the plans and then create the 2016 version of that building. I was only given basic floor plans (you can see these in the sketches section above) so I had to go and work out the dimensions of the building from the current building of B Block to make sure it was all correct. Next I had to plan out how I was going to make the model, I worked out that the best way to do this, for what it was going to be used for, was to build it as one whole building rather than in a modular kit based way (this will be further explained in the next section) as this offered me the best results, loading times and quality for an architectural visualisation compared to making it as a modular kit as it would have been made by a professional games company for a game. Relating back to the target audience and my client brief I believe that the model I have made of B Block fits perfectly with the brief and is exactly right for the target audience as the brief was to design and create a 3D model of Fareham College's B Block building as it will be in the new 2016 campus and the target audience was the higher up staff of Fareham College, management etc., and anyone the HNC students who are going to be making the game that involves the new 2016 Fareham College campus. The model that I have made can be used both for showing off the new campus by management to parents of students etc. but it can also be used as part of the game being made by the HNC students due to the fact that I have comprimised on the size of textures etc. so that it loads quicker in a game engine, although this has the drawback of it not being of the utmost highest quality possible, and kept the poly count as low as possible meaning that it both, loads quicker in game and when you are loading it up for the visualisation to show off to people. In future for improvements to the planning process, given more time, I would plan to make two separate versions of the textures and maybe even the models because that way I can make sure that they are perfect for the purpose intended as I would be able to make extremely high res, snazzy textures and models for use of showing off to people to convince them to come to the college and I could also make the lower res versions so that the game will load fast and look good at the same time. Making the B Block model and the finished product: When it came to making the actual model itself the first thing I had to do was pick a piece of 3D modelling software that I was going to use to make B Block. I chose to use Maya 2014 edition as this was the most up to date version of the software and the version we currently had at college so it was easiest for me to do the work with. When it comes to actually making the model I used some basic techniques at first like the polygon cube tool so that I could make all of the rooms for B Block, then once I had made all the basic shapes I moved on and used more advanced tools like the interactive split tool to cut out certain sections of the faces on the cubes so that I could add windows into the model in relation to where they were on the floor plan that I was using of the model. Then I went away and used Abode Photoshop (again because we had a license for that in college so it was the easiest to get access to) and made the textures for B Block in accordance to what the actual building looked like, making sure that I made the textures in a resolution that looked good but weren't over the top on quality so that they didnt take ages to load up. The reason I made this in as one whole building, which is just where each part of the model is combined into one rather than being saved out as separate parts of a kit that is then used to make one model, is because where it is mainly being made for the architectural visualisation rather than a professional games comapny so things like the load up time for the model isn't as much of an issue as it isn't being loaded up for a level of a game it is being loaded up for people to be shown off, so it will be loaded up in a much less full environment so there will be more resources available to load the item. Another reason being that the way I have produced the model means I need to keep the poly size as low as possble, which benefits the loading time of the file as it reduces the overall complexity of the object therefore reducing the size of the file. In future for improvements I would take a more modular and kit based approach to the model as I feel this is a better way of doing making the model, I would also spend more time making much better and more realistic textures for the model. Overall i'm fairly happy with the final result of my model of B Block, I feel I could have done slightly better with the textures and a fair bit better with the model but considering the complexity of it and my lack of modelling and texturing experience I am happy with the end result. Render: